


You Collected Me (Piece by Piece)

by wolfjillyjill



Series: "Perfect Tonight" Series [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Dreams, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Ex-Con Lexa, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Final farewells, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Not either Clarke or Lexa don't worry, Oral Sex, Passionate love making, Past Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Slow Dancing, Strap-Ons, TW: Vehicular Death, Tw: Car Accidents, Vaginal Sex, past Costia/Lexa - Freeform, past drunk driving, past imprisonment, read with caution though if that is triggering for you, rough consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: "Clarke." Costia mimics softly. "She makes you happy. More so than I've ever seen. So yes, you and her have my blessing. I will call on you no longer. Now that I see you will not be alone and have someone good looking after you, I can finally rest peacefully."Lexa feels a weight lifting off her shoulders. One she wasn't fully aware was there, but feeling so much lighter now without it.Costia was right. Lexa was happy.Finally.And Clarke was her reason for such."I won't forget you." Lexa says as their dance comes to a close."I expect not, ai hodnes." Costia says to her. Love and joy, the only things living in her ghostly presence.akaPart 3 of my "Perfect Tonight" series. Contains fluff, some angst, and explicit content.TW: Contains talk of past drunk driving and fatal car accidents. Nothing crazy explicit, but I don't want anyone to be triggered if that is an issue for you.





	You Collected Me (Piece by Piece)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/gifts), [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts), [TheEvangelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/gifts), [Jude81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/gifts), [CommanderFuzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/gifts), [KonstantineXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonstantineXIII/gifts).



> Here's the third part of my 'Perfect Tonight' mini fic/Tribute series. This one is more mature than the last two since it contains smut along with fluff and some angst.
> 
> Again, this is a gift that spawned from reading works by my favorite fic writers. If you haven't read their work, then I encourage you to do so. They are all immensely talented, sweet people, and keep the light of the Clexa fandom shining bright. 
> 
> Like a diamond.   
> Yeah, that's right, I went RhiRhi on ya'll. lol
> 
> Hope you like it, and feel free to leave me some feedback in the form of kudos and comments if you like. It keeps me motivated. And if you have a prompt for this series or just in general you can leave me a message on Tumblr (can be anonymously if you prefer that) or just come say hi and chat a bit: @wolfjillyjill
> 
> Thank you! :D

You Collected Me (Piece by Piece)

The night was beautiful.

 

It always was here. The singing of birds, absent, as the flicker of fireflies and moonlit fires took over the atmosphere.

 

She loved it here.

 

Costia.

 

She always loved it here, especially at night. So, when she asked Lexa to come out with her to enjoy the top of this mountain, how could she say no? She'd never say no to Costia. Not if she could help it at least.

 

It was just another night like any other. Her tanned skin being warmed by the touch of her love. Teenage though it may be, it was still love, and Lexa was grateful that this exotic Native American woman that kept her heart wanted to share this aspect of her heritage with her. Wishing to the spirits of the universe for luck, Lexa recalls her saying. Asking her ancestors for a chance at a future; a fulfilling life; simple things, normal things, ones Lexa never really put much stake into until she met her.

 

"Will you dance with me?" Lexa asks once Costia has finished her chant over the small fire they built.

 

"Why would I ever say no?" Costia's smile is radiant as the words echo from her chest. The simple upturn of her lips; powerful in its initiation. For it was the thing that tethered her to this world more than anything.

 

Lexa takes her hand, helps her to her feet, and pulls her in her arms. Ever so tightly. Ever so sweet, as they moved in the presence of the moonlight. She loved to feel the beat of Costia's heart coupling with her own. It has healed her open wounds more than once, and gave her peace like no other could.

 

"Thank you." Lexa whispers into the shell of her ear a few moments later, as Costia levitates slowly with her. The crackling of the campfire being the only music they needed to find a rhythm.

 

"For what?" Costia whispers back. Her head moving from Lexa's shoulder. Auburn hair and hazel eyes full of kindness meeting the brunettes' ever so calculated green ones.

 

Lexa's smile is small but purposeful. "For coming back to me...” she hesitates. “…one last time."

 

Costia's brow peaks in question. "Last time?"

 

Lexa nods.

 

Understanding, it would seem, dawns on her as humbled tranquility takes its form on her features. "So, you've found her, have you?"

 

Lexa's eyes, producing the conflicted sureness in her heart, but the scaling of her lips are all shades of confident. "Yes." Her smile grows. "She knows. All of it. And has chosen me still."

 

"She'd be a fool not to." Costia quips.

 

"So…you are not mad?" Lexa's voice latent with a hint of fear. She never saw this coming. But now that it has, it's only right that she let go of the past in order to openly conquer the future.

 

A smile of appreciation comes in a wave. There is no jealousy, no ill manner of feeling to behold. Costia couldn't be more thrilled for her living ex-lover if she tried.

 

"I had forgiven you moments after everything had happened. We were but children then, stupid and believing that we were all invincible. It was only fair that fate take us down a peg."

 

"But I.."

 

Costia is quick to stop Lexa's predictable comeback. "Shhh, stop." She says with soft demanding. "I never blamed you then. What makes you think I will now?"

 

Lexa looks at her with that familiar pain in her eyes. There's always pain there. Always has been even before they crossed paths.

 

But Costia only smiles; she will always smile for Lexa. "There is no blame for you to bare Lex. I gave you those drinks that night."

 

Lexa flinches as images of the night in question return. Just a few she agreed to. Cause she couldn't say no, not to Costia.

 

"And it was I who told you to drive us, even though I knew you were just as drunk as I was."

 

She didn't want to. Lexa, even not in her right frame of mind, knew it was a bad idea for them to drive home that night after they had both drank so much. But they were 16. What's the worst that could've happened? And Costia was beautiful. So very beautiful. She'd do anything for her, even under the influence. Nothing controlled her more than this woman in front of her. At least, when she was alive.

 

"I knew better." Was Lexa's only reply after being silent for a moment.

 

"You did." Costia agreed. "But you loved me more."

 

Lexa couldn't disagree. It was the truth. She loved Costia so much so, that she allowed herself to get plastered in celebration of Anya and Raven getting into college together. She loved her so much, that even though she knew driving while intoxicated wasn't a good idea, she did it anyway, because Costia asked her to. And even when they swerved down that dark highway, colliding with another vehicle on the opposite side, rolling down the accompanying forest beside it, killing Costia and the passenger in the other vehicle instantly, she loved her still. She loved this woman with all her heart. And in her mind, it was that love that took her away from Lexa.

 

"You've paid your debt and then some. Both to me, and to the family of that other girl. They visited and said they forgave you, did they not?"

 

Lexa nodded. It was true.

 

9 years into her 15 years sentence, the family of the young girl, Charlotte, came to Lexa and told her face to face that they had forgiven her and were willing to say as much at her parole hearing once the 10 year mark had been upon them. They kept their word. Granted Lexa her freedom, and Lexa couldn't have been more grateful to them.

 

"Then stop wearing such sorrows on yourself. Happy looks good on you, I've seen it enough to know. And she..."

 

"Clarke." That joy already awakening in her at the very mentioning of the woman she'd been dating for over the last year.

 

"Clarke." Costia mimics softly. "She makes you happy. More so than I've ever seen. So yes, you and her have my blessing. I will call on you no longer. Now that I see you will not be alone and have someone good looking after you, I can finally rest peacefully."

 

Lexa feels a weight lifting off her shoulders. One she wasn't fully aware was there, but feeling so much lighter now without it.

 

Costia was right. Lexa was happy.

 

Finally.

 

And Clarke was her reason for such.

 

"I won't forget you." Lexa says as their dance comes to a close.

 

"I expect not, ai hodnes." Costia says to her. Love and joy, the only things living in her ghostly presence.

 

***

 

Warmth.

 

That's the first thing Lexa feels as she awakens from the depths of slumber. She dreamed of Costia for the first time in months. But not in the usual way she had done. For she was able to finally say goodbye to her. Something she never thought she could.

 

Suddenly, she remembers why she was able to, when she looks down at the majestic creature nestled into her chest. Light snores exiting with every breath. Lexa always enjoyed seeing Clarke like this. Unbothered and peaceful. Not going on and on about how Jaha refused to let her enter her recent project into his gallery, simply because it wasn't 'conventional enough' as she says. Lexa smiled at her the whole time while she was ranting.

 

“Oh, is this all amusing for you?” Clarke had accused.

 

“Amusing? Yes, among other things.” Lexa would reply, mischief, she’s sure, dancing all over her exterior. She’d earned one of their couch cushions to her face for that remark, she wasn’t complaining.

 

The blonde was quite the firecracker like that, especially when she didn't get her way. Always so bold and rebellious. Never backing down for an instant when challenged. Lexa may have been guilty of provoking her younger lover on purpose occasionally. For it always ended in her favor.

 

This woman whom entered her life unexpectedly a year ago had changed so much of her. According to Anya, she was no longer so dark and brooding. Though that was tame compared to Raven's comments.

 

"Getting laid daily again really got you to stop being a series regular on Tim Burton's favorites list, I see." She recalls the blunt Latina saying with a sly smirk on her face.

 

She would have been more annoyed by it if Clarke hadn't added a, "That goes for the both of us.", afterwards. Winking at Lexa with that smile that turned her legs to jelly every time.

 

Once Clarke had discovered her power over Lexa, she wasted no time executing it whenever she saw an opportunity arise. Again, not that Lexa complained about it at all. She recalls the time when they were arguing over who's turn it was to do the dishes. Lexa wasn't budging, so Clarke took it upon herself to hop up on the kitchen counter, raise her already shorten pencil skirt over her thighs, and spread her legs for Lexa to see her panty-less, in all her glory.

 

"Do them. And I'll let you do me. Right here. Right now." Her voice dripping in seduction, as predatory eyes dared Lexa to oppose the offer.

 

Suffice to say, she gave in immediately. Her only redeeming comment being that they both won in the end. Lexa chuckles to herself remembering the ordeal. Clarke was definitely a wild filly, if she ever did see one. Such thoughts drew her away from the imaginary. Lexa looks further down her body at the strap-on still tightly fitted to her lower body. They'd gone at it so intensely the night before that both had slumped onto the bed exhausted and fallen asleep. Lexa had meant to remove it before then, but now that she had such ideations on her mind...

 

Lexa smirks. ‘Clarke is always a fan of pleasant good mornings.’

 

So pleasant, her love would have.

 

Lexa slowly disentangles herself, careful not to wake Clarke with every fiber of her being. That would ruin the surprise of it all, wouldn’t it? Once she has Clarke sleeping soundly on her back, Lexa begins to slowly, gently kiss her way down the trail of Clarke’s supple, and delightful form.

 

A soft kiss to her collarbone and sternum starting the advance of her parade. To the valley of her ample breasts; both so full and well cushioned. To her slender diaphragm; a treasured spot that was the source of many giggles and teasing over their time together at the mercy of Lexa’s hands. To her creamy, doughy belly; a place that Clarke had felt so much insecurity towards, before Lexa showed her how splendid it was in actuality. To her favorite spot in the house, between Clarke’s tender thighs; her ultimate and final destination.

 

Lexa nuzzles her nose gracefully against sublime blonde curls. It was something she loved to do, and made sure Clarke never felt ashamed of wanting to be in her natural state. The action, causing her sleeping beauty to flutter a bit, but remain blissfully unaware. Lexa darts out her tongue and playfully, calculatedly makes contact with the hood of her lovers’ mound. Lifting the skin slowly with her muscle, and makes almost seamless connection with her clit hidden within. Clarke gasps, her breathing elevates, Lexa notices, but her lids are still shut. Lexa licks again, more vigor this time behind it.  A purr of satisfaction trapped in her chest at the answering jolt of Clarke’s hips, and near silent moan that escapes her parted lips. She’s waking now, and almost aware of what’s happening; the scrunching of her nose and pinch of her brows the dead giveaway. So, Lexa goes full throttle, positioning Clarke’s legs over her shoulders before trapping the sensitive bud between full lips, simultaneous licking and sucking with utter devotion.

 

“Oh…shit!” It’s a practically a scream even in the company of her sleepy vocals. A declaration of surrender, as Clarke’s body shakes and quivers.

 

Lexa smiles, for she knows her mission is nearly accomplished. Her agile tongue travels the strip of Clarke’s pussy.

 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five times, before she rattles it with precision against Clarke’s now fully erected clit. Another feature Lexa absolutely adored about her lover. Lexa watches with pride as Clarke’s back aches off their bed; talented hands immediately finding their way into Lexa’s wild chestnut waves. Grabbing, digging, holding on for dear life. She’s not far off the beaten path of annihilation, Lexa knows, and relishes in its wake.

 

“Lex…” Clarke moans sweetly to her, a sound she’ll never tire of. The changing levels in her sultry song and moisture covering her chin, telling Lexa that Clarke is very close to falling. But, this will not be the way the queen of her heart will perish.

 

Lexa stops, suddenly as it were, and makes her way up her body. Clarke’s eyes are a luxurious hazy blue, tinted with black desire. Question and concern firmly in place, but Lexa doesn’t make her lover suffer in confusion long. She lines her make shift cock with Clarke’s sopping opening and pushes her hips forward. _Hard._

 

“Oh, my, Gaahh!” The words barely able to come to fruition as Lexa buries herself as deeply as she can go within the confides of Clarke’s carnal perfection. Hands once implanted within her mane, now swiftly, desperately maul into the muscles of her back. Still, goes the forces natural order as storms of green blend with ocean blue; a moment of clarity as Clarke nods madly, signaling that she was more than ready for this race to continue. Adjustments made and paths aligned, Lexa pulls back till only the tip of the silicone cock remains before snapping forward once more. The force, drawing an elongated, loud moan from both of them as it hits Clarke in that mind crippling spot, the accompanying friction stimulating Lexa’s clit just how she likes it as well. Lexa takes Clarke’s hands from her back, pins and them above her blonde tresses, and slams their mouths together in a hungry kiss, before she jogs her hips in quick, yet powerful successions. The resulting quaking of their bed and headboard cracking against the neighboring wall, only motivating her convictions further. When her mouth isn’t devoured by Lexa, Clarke is a mess of near sound-breaking moans; her head burrowing deeper into the pillow sheltering her neck. Lexa breathes heavily with her savage pace. Biting and marking Clarke’s neck each time her cock rubs purposely against Clarke’s spongy front wall upon exit. Forcing her lovers’ hands to remain where they were every time Clarke tried to move them.

 

Lexa loved to do this. To take what was hers, knowing that Clarke loved it in equal measure. She never really partook in any form of rough or kinky sex with Costia; it was all gentle and sweet love-making between them. But with Clarke, with Clarke her desires took a more primal path from the very beginning. They made love, yes, but with passion and heat so grand that pyres borne within their blood. Falling and rising like a phoenix out of the ashes. After their first time together, they couldn’t keep their hands off the each other. To be a part from her was daunting. To not touch her was torturous. Being with Clarke, truly being with her, was the freest she’d ever felt in the last 11 years. She couldn’t control how badly she wanted the younger woman even if she tried. For she was trapped, no…enchanted by this beautiful being who revived her heart from the arms of sorrow itself, and gave her gratification akin to legends in scripture. So, what better way to show her infinite appreciation, than to drive her fervor into the soul of the very woman that awakened her own?

 

“Oh, fuck…” Her queen called to her between untamable moans. “…close…I can’t…oh, fuck…Lex!”

 

Lexa knew. She always knew. The tearing of nails into the tanned skin of her hands. The falling precipitation along Clarke’s forehead and neck. The vice grip of Clarke’s legs around her slender waist. The colliding of Clarke’s hips against her own. She knew, and to paradise, they both would go.

 

Lexa used the remainder of her stamina to fuck her cock vigorously into Clarke. She would not bend. She would not break. Not until her purpose was met. “Come for me, my queen.”

 

“Lex…aaahhhhh.”

 

Stars and blinding white lights. Not enough of a way for either of them to describe what it felt like to float above the world of the living and be among immortals, but it would have to do. It took a few moments of flight before they could find their footing in the soil of their shared bed; collapsed in a shell of warmth, sweat, and unbreakable affections. Home, in other words.

 

Once she had the energy, Lexa carefully removed herself from Clarke, being mindful of her lovers’ undeniable sensitivity. She unfastened the strap-on from her body, quickly disposed of it in the bathroom sink for cleaning later on, and returned to their bed.

 

“Well good fucking morning to you too.” Clarke said with a light chuckle, exhausted satisfaction still alive and well in her voice, as Lexa laid beside her, allowing Clarke to lay, and cuddle into her chest as she often liked to. She loved this part too. The snuggling and care afterwards. Maybe even more so.

 

“I thought I would give you a lovely surprise this morning.”

 

“Hmmm,” Clarke purred back. “, and what inspired such a thing out of you? Did I forget an anniversary or something?”

 

“No…” Lexa giggled at Clarke’s playfulness, before she turned a bit more serious, “…but, something important did happen.”

 

Clarke noted the slight change in Lexa’s voice. “What is it baby?”

 

Lexa closes her eyes for a moment and takes a breath. Trains her emotions so not to alarm Clarke unnecessarily. “…I finally did it…” She opens her eyes to look into the cerulean of her unsung savior. “…I said my last goodbye to her. To Costia.”

 

Sentimental understanding comes in like a current as Clarke places her hand on the side of Lexa’s face, her thumb grazing her cheek with compassion.

 

Lexa smiles at her and covers Clarke’s hand with her own; a squeeze of acknowledgement accompanying her words. “It’s okay. I’m okay now. Because of you.”

 

“…Lex…”

 

“…I love you, Clarke.”

 

Tears, not of sadness or pity, but of true elation takes over in both of their eyes. A smile breaks over the bridge of Clarke’s face. She leaps into Lexa’s lap, both her hands finding purchase on either side of Lexa’s head, before she pulls her into a searing kiss. There is no passion or desire luminating in the background. Only pure, unyielding tenderness. Their lips sway as expertly as they do together on the dancefloor. Lexa leading, and Clarke effortlessly following with arms wrapped around her neck.

 

They broke away long enough for Clarke to reply, “I love you too, Lexa.”, before she dived in again. Never wanting to part from what used to be her dark and brooding ex-con.

 

‘This is what true love feels like.’ Lexa thinks as she holds Clarke close and lets their hearts play them a song. For she couldn’t be surer, or the proof clearer.

 

Clarke.

Her queen.

Her savior.

Her love…

 

‘…is Perfect.’


End file.
